Trouble Vocaloid
by yoshikuni kazu
Summary: Maaf untuk saat ini summary tidak tersedia Penasaran? Baca langsung aja HATI-HATI KARENA ADA BEBERAPA CERITA YANG GAK NYAMBUNG SAMA SEKALI, DARAH BERCECERAN DAN CHARA DEATH dan mohon maaf karena salah rate
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**

**CERITA INI HANYA CERITA FIKSI BELAKA JIKA ADA KESAMAAN ALUR, TEMPAT, DAN NAMA OC MOHON DIMAAFKAN.**

**DAN CHARACTER YANG ADA DI FICT INI PUNYA **

** , DAN CRYPTON FUTURE MEDIA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING **

**OOC, TYPO, CERTA TIDAK NYAMBUNG,  
**

Chapter 1

**Bagian 1**

* * *

Siang hari yang sangat panas dan didukung dengan AC yang mati di kelas dengan suasana pengap dan dimana siswa SMA di kelas 2-F berebut untuk mendapatkan oksigen untuk bernafas, jika kelas itu tidak ada guru mungkin para penghuni kelas itu langsung ke luar kelas, lebih tepat nya lorong di depan kelas yang kebetulan bertempat strategis, yaitu bersebelahan dengan pohon-pohon rindang dan juga lorong tersebut terhalangi oleh kelas sebelah yaitu kelas 2-G jadi sinar matahari tidak terlalu memanaskan udara dalam kelas yang sudah pengap.

Walaupun sedang ada guru dan udara dalam kelas sangat minim oksigen, seorang murid yang gagah berani sedang tidur dalam pelajaran yang sangat membosankan, ya murid itu adalah Kaito, Kaito Shion lebih tepat nya walaupun menjadi idola sekolah tapi kelakuan di dalam kelas sangat berbeda. Tiba tiba ketika kaito sedang tertidur pulas, ada yang memukul kepala kaito dengan keras, seketika Kaito terbangun dan mencari-cari orang yang memukul kepalanya, dalam hal ini orang yang biasa memukul kepala Kaito yaitu Len dan Mikuo tapi mereka berdua sedang pacaran di tempat masing-masing.

Karena rasa kantuk yang luar biasa dan juga rasa kesal karena ada yang memukul kepalanya dengan keras, Kaito pun beranjak dari kursi tempat dia duduk, tak lupa dia mengambil korek dan juga sebatang rokok dan mengantonginya.

"bu saya izin ke kamar mandi" tanpa menghiraukan jawaban guru yang mengajar Kaito langsung berjalan ke kamar mandi. Di kamar mandi Kaito mulai membakar rokok nya pada hisapan kedua dari rokok nya Kaito mendengar suara-suara yang memanggil Kaito dengan nada yang lemas,

"Kaito~"

Mendengar panggilan itu Kaito tidak menggubris suara-suara itu, walaupun Kaito menghiraukan panggilan tersebut dan masih menghisap batang rokok yang sudah terbakar, mungkin Kaito sudah tahu kalau yang memanggil namanya tidak lain adalah Mikuo ataupun Len, tak lama suara itu pun memanggil namanya lagi. dari suaranya ternyata bukan Len maupun Mikuo tapi melainkan suara gadis. Dengan begini Kaito membuka pintu kamar mandi yang ditempatinya untuk memeriksa siapa yang memanggilnya, Kaito takut jika yang memanggilnya itu guru _killer_ yang terkenal dengan julukan _Mrs. Macan_ di sekolah ini. Tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang ada di kamar mandi. Jadi dengan santai lagi Kaito menghisap batangan rokok yang ada di sela-sela jarinya itu, ketika Kaito menghadap ke arah kloset ternyata ada seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang se matakaki dan juga dia posisi nya menunduk, Kaito yang melihat gadis itu pun kaget bukan kepalang karena dia dari tadi sendirian di kamar mandi dan juga dia merokok menghadap kloset.

"Kaito~"

Walaupun Kaito sedikit agak takut tapi Kaito tetap memasang wajah _cool_-nya.

"kenapa?" tanya Kaito dengan nada _cool_ dan sambil menghisap rokok nya.

"aku ingin gelang _Hermit_ yang ada di pergelangan tangan mu Kaito, dan juga kalung _Demon Piece_ milik Lola"

"hah? untuk apa memang?"

Ujar Kaito sambil membuang asap rokok nya kearah wanita itu, lebih tepat nya sesosok wanita itu.

"itu hanya untuk memindahkan wujud ku dan juga untuk menguasai wilayah ku, Kaito."

"hah? kalau aku tidak mau?"

"aku akan mengambil nya dari mu, dan juga aku butuh tubuh baru kau pasti tahu siapa kan Kaito?" ujar sesosok wanita itu sambil tertawa dan langsung mennghilang seperti pasir yang ditiup angin

**Bagian 2**

* * *

"hah, dasar makhluk aneh, padahal gelang ini boleh ngambil di toko barang bekas kenapa hantu seperti tadi mau gelang seperti ini?" ujar Kaito sambi menghisap rokok nya dan lalu membuang nya ke kloset, supaya tidak ketahuan oleh pihak sekolah kaito langsung menyiram nya, Kaito pun kembali ke kelas nya sambil mencerna kembali perkataan hantu tadi, Kaito teringat dengan perkataan hantu tadi "dan juga aku butuh tubuh baru kau pasti tahu siapa kan Kaito?" Kaito pun mengerti untuk bagian itu saja tapi tidak mengerti bagian lain dari perkataan hantu tadi,"jangan-jangan orang yang dimaksud itu…" Kaito masih berjalan dengan santai menuju bangkunya, dan langsung memposisikan badannya untuk bersandar ke tembok, mungkin karena raut wajah Kaito yang berbeda dari biasanya dan sambil memutar mutar gelang miliknya.

"ne, Len, Kaito kenapa? Raut wajah nya tidak seperti biasanya," tanya Rin pada Len.

"mana ku tahu tanya saja sendiri," ujar Len

"wajah nya menyeramkan aku jadi takut,"

Mikuo yang bernotabene teman sebangkunya pun menanyakan hal yang sama kepada Kaito

"hoi Kaito kau kenapa? Tidak biasanya kau seperti itu?"

"kau tahu kan kalau panas aku seperti apa?" tanya Kaito dengan wajah yang agak menyeramkan

"ho~" jawab Mikuo dengan wajah takut

Jam pelajaran Bimbingan Konseling pun selesai dan sekarang jam istirahat. "hoi Kaito ke kamar mandi yuk!" ajak Len. Kaito yang biasa diajak ke kamar mandi untuk merokok pun menolak karena dia tadi habis kekamar mandi,

"baru tadi aku ke kamar mandi, biasanya juga kau merokok di pojokan kelas, kenapa sekarang pindah ke kamar mandi?" tanya Kaito dengan nada yang malas dan masih duduk di bangkunya, "Kau tahu kan Kaito karena aku merokok di pojok kelas Miku menjadi kerasukan kan?"

Memang Miku itu sering sekali kerasukan makhluk halus mungkin semua berawal ketika kelas yang Kaito dan kawan-kawan nya sering digunakan untuk bermain judi. Memang walaupun mental dan fisik Miku agak lemah tapi semua teman-teman nya tidak pernah mengeluh kalau dia sering kerasukan atau pingsan, ya walaupun teman sekelasnya ada juga mengeluh karena tidak percaya kalau Miku sering kerasukan makhluk halus dan sebagainya tapi tidak bagi Kaito, Rin, Len, Meiko, Mikuo, Lola, Lenka, Gumi. Mereka selalu tersenyum ketika Miku sudah sadar bahkan sering bermain-main dengan perkataan yang ngelantur ketika Miku tak sadarkan diri.

"lagian siapa suruh ngerokok dalam kelas hah?"

Tanya Meiko dengan aura pembunuh yang sangat dahsyat.

"e-eto~, karena diluar dan di kamar mandi sedang rawan akan guru atau petugas kebersihan yang mulutnya lebar," kelak Len sambil tersenyum lebar.

"oh, iya si Kaito kenapa kok tumben dia diam terus di bangkunya?"

"entah lah Rin tadi juga tanya seperti itu tadi, tapi katanya dia begitu karena hawa panas" jawab len sambil menyalakan batang rokoknya di dalam kelas,

"tapi Len?! Kenapa kau menyalakan rokok di dalam kelas hah?!" tanya Meiko mengeluarkan dark aura dan juga aura pembunuh nya. Dengan wajah takut Len langsung keluar dan lari keujung lorong yang bertempat di depan kelas.

"ne Len kenapa kau masih merokok hah?!" tanya Miku dengan nada menakutkan, jelas Miku akan sangat marah apabila Len masih merokok karena Len sudah berjanji untuk tidak merokok lagi kepada Miku yang selaku teman baiknya, tidak lebih tepatnya Miku adalah mantan kekasih Len walaupun bernotabene MANTAN KEKASIH tapi mereka kelihatan sangat akur bahkan teman sekelasnya mengira kalau mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

"karena mulutku terasa asam jadi ya begini," jawab Len dengan santai

"tch," gumam Miku dan langsung duduk di bangku yang berhadapan dengan Len.

"he? Kenapa kau duduk disitu? Aku sedang merokok lagi pula kau mempunyai asma aku tidak mau kalau kau kenapa-napa," ujar Len sambil menarik Miku ke dalam kelas,

"bukankah kau merokok disini sedang rawan akan guru maupun petugas kebersihan jadi, aku sebagai informan jika ada guru maupun petugas kebersihan yang lewat," ujar Miku sambil tersenyum sambil menjulurkan lidah nya sedikit, karena tidak ada pilihan lain terpaksa Len menerima tawaran Miku tapi, Miku harus berjauhan dengan Len karena tidak kuat dengan asap Rokok. Len pun menghisap Rokok nya sambil berbincang-bincang dengan Miku. Ketika rokok Len sudah habis mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam kelas.

Ketika Len memasuki ruangan kelas terasa sangat panas sekali, Len pun keluar lagi dan tidur di bangku panjang yang biasa di duduki oleh teman-temannya di watu istirahat."ne Kaito kau kenapa? Tumben sekali kau tidak bersama Len maupun Mikuo?" tanya Lola, Kaito berwajah seperti itu karena dia tahu kalau nyawa seseorang di kelas nya dalam bahaya.

"KA~I~TO~" panggil Lola lagi sambil melambaikan tangan nya di depan Kaito,

"kenapa,"

"tumben kau tidak bersama kedua teman mu atau kedua pasangan mu?"

"tch, pasangan? Aku bukan seorang HOMO tahu! Lagi pula aku…."

"aku…?"

"ah, bukan apa-apa"

"apa kau habis bertemu gadis di kamar mandi Kaito?" tanya Lola

Kaito pun kaget, "he? Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku habis bertemu dengan nya?"

"terlihat jelas dari raut wajah mu kaito" ujar Lola

"dia juga mengincar kalungmu Lola"

"dia bilang apa saja Kaito?" tanya Lola

"dia bilang hanya dia ingin kalung _Demon piece_ punya mudan gelang _Hermit_ punya ku dan juga satu orang yang menjadi wadah untuknya dan dia sudah mengincarnya sejak lama, kau pasti sudah tahu kan? Lola," ujar Kaito, setelah Kaito menceritakan hal itu beban pikiran Kaito berangsur-angsur ringan, "aku juga tidak tahu apa itu gelang _Hermit_ dan juga kalung _Demon Piece_, tapi yang tidak bisa ku terima adalah Miku yang menjadi wadah makhluk itu!"

Dari perkataan Kaito tadi langsung menyebar ke teman-teman Kaito seperti Len, Mikuo, Rin, Lenka, Meiko. Tidak termasuk Miku karena takut terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan. Walaupun itu hanya masalah gelang ataupun kalung tapi jika menyangkut teman maka ini menjadi urusan pribadi masing masing.

Bel masuk pun berbunyi dan teman-teman dekat Kaito pun membicarakan tentang kejadian Kaito waktu di kamar mandi. Len yang dibangunkan oleh Mikuo yang masih setengah sadar masuk ke dalam kelas yang suasananya lebih pengap dari pada sebelumnya, Len pun bingun apa yang terjadi dengan pandangan nya di pojokan kelas ada sesosok paruh baya dan juga sesosok gadis berambut panjang menutupi wajahnya hingga mata kaki, yang sedang memperhatikan Miku yang sedang asik mengobrol dengan Rin dan juga Mikuo, untuk mengkonfirmasi apa yang dilihatnya, Len langsung ke tempat duduk Kaito yang di belakangnya tempat duduk Lola.

"ne, Kaito sekarang pelajaran siapa?" tanya Len dengan suara yang pelan

"sekarang pelajaran kimia"

"lalu siapa yang berdiri di pojok sana?" tanya Len sambil menunjuk kearah pojok kelas dengan ibu jarinya, ketika Kaito dan Len menengok kearah yang ditunjuk Len, Kaito tidak melihat siapapun tapi ketika melihat di belakang Rin ada sesosok paruh baya yang sedang merangkul Rin sedangkan sosok wanita berambut panjang tersebut sedang berdiri menemani sosok paruh baya tadi.

Suara yang menenangkan pun terdengar oleh Kaito, Len, dan juga Lola tapi Kaito lebih tau suara siapa ini, tapi Kaito tetap tenang bahkan sampai memposisikan tubuh nya untuk rilex, tapi suasana di kelas yang sedang ada guru pun masih ada yang sedang serius seperti tadi dan juga Len melihat sekeliling tidak ada temannya yang sama sekali mendengar suara itu, Len yang kebiasaan nya duduk nya berpindah pindah tapi lebih sering duduk di dekat Rin ataupun Meiko. Len pun pindah ke dekat mereka berdua dan menanyakan 'apakah kalian mendengar sesuatu tadi?' tapi sayangnya mereka tidak mendengar apa-apa dari tadi selain penjelasan dari guru kimia. Ketika Len melihat ke sebelah Rin ada sosok nenek tadi yang masih memeperhatikan Miku

"ssst, Kaito!" panggil Len dari belakang Meiko yang berjarak satu baris dan tiga banjar

"kenapa?" jawab Kaito sambil memalingkan wajah nya kearah Len, dan Len menunjuk kearah sosok nenek itu berada Kaito pun melihat apa yang di tunjuk Len, ketika Kaito melihat nenek tersebut, sosok itu pun langsung menatap tajam Kaito. Kaito yang sedang di tatap tajam pun langsung memalingkan wajah nya kearah papan keringat dingin yang mengucur di wajahnya, dengan cepat Kaito mengubah pandangan nya menjadi kearah Lola yang bertempat di belakangnya dan memberitahukan Lola ada apa di samping Rin.

"hoi Lola apa kau melihat sesuatu di samping Rin? Atau itu hanya imajinasi ku saja?". Ketika Lola melihat ke arah Rin dan Lola pun melihat hal yang sama dengan apa yang dilihat oleh Kaito dan juga Len tapi Lola berpura-pura tidak melihat nya.

"he? Tidak ada apa-apa disana" elak Lola

Tapi Lola memasang wajah takut karena ketika Lola melihat kearah sosok nenek itu, nenek itu pun memasang wajah marah kearah Lola, tapi ketika nenek itu melihat kearah Miku nenek itupun memasang senyuman begitu pula dengan sosok gadis di sebelah sosok nenek itu.

**Bagian 3**

* * *

Len yang sedang bosan dalam pelajaran sedang mencari bahan untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya. Dia pun berjalan-jalan ketika guru sedang menjelaskan pelajaran, tapi tak lama kemudian, dia pun kembali bosan, tidak lebih tepatnya mengantuk, Len pun berjalan ke belakang kelas untuk tidur. Len pun sama dengan Kaito yaitu sebagai idol di sekolah nya walaupun begitu sifatnya aneh yaitu cepat tertidur dimana pun Len sudah merebahkan kepalanya, walaupun itu dalam kelas sekali pun. Beberapa saat kemudian setelah Len tertidur Len pun bermimpi, dia sedang berbicara dengan sosok gadis di kelasnya tadi mungkin sosok itu bisa dibilang _Tante K_

"Len apa kau tahu jika aku bisa mendapatkan gelang dan kalung milik Kaito dan Lola, aku bisa menguasai alam ku dan juga dunia mu!" ujar _Tante K_

"lalu masalah untukku?"

"kalau kau mamu membantu ku aku akan memberimu dispensasi Len,"

"apa?!"

"aku akan mengabulkan segala keinginannmu Len,"

"maaf aku tidak tertarik," jawab Len dingin

"begitukah? Ya mungkin kau akan berubah pikiran kalau aku tidak usah membutuhkan Miku lagi?" tanya _Tante K_ dengan senyum jahatnya

"ohh… maaf itu bukan urusan ku lagi lebih baik kau memberi tawaran itu ke kekasih Miku saja," jawab Len dengan santai, tapi Len itu tidak melihat wajah _Tante K_ tersebut

"kalau begitu jika saja kau berhasil merebut gelang yang digunakan oleh Kaito aku akan memberi mu hadiah," tawar _Tante K_

"apa itu?"

"aku akan menjadi peliharaan mu Len," ujar _Tante K_ sambil berlutut dan mecium kaki Len

"apa untungnya aku memeliharamu?"

"kau akan bisa meminta apa saja apa yang kau mau kecuali ingin hidup abadi," bagaimana?"

"bagaimana kalau aku menolak?"

"kau akan menyesal Len"

Setelah _Tante K_ mengatakan hal itu Len pun terbangun karena Miku, Rin, Mikuo, dan Kaiko membangunkannya karena sudah jam pulang. Dengan wajah sayu yang khas ketika baru bangun tidur,

"hah? kenapa?" tanya Len dengan nada yang sangat lesu

"sekarang sudah pulang Len, untung saja kami sedang berbaik hati jika tidak kau akan ditinggal di sini sampai besok," ujar Miku

"dan ini karena Miku memaksa ya! Jika tidak aku tidak mau membangunkan mu," ujar Meiko, ketika Meiko memberitahukan kalau ini semua ide Miku, Miku pun wajah nya tersipu, Len pun berdiri sambil memegangi kepalanya karena kepalanya terasa sangat berat. "terimakasih Miku," ujar Len sambil melewati Miku dan menghampiri Kaito dan juga Mikuo

"hei Len kau jalan seperti keong sangat lamban jika disini ada keong pasti lebih cepat keong dari pada kau tahu!" keluh Mikuo

"maaf" jawab Len lemah, Len pun berjalan bersama Kaito dan Mikuo. Kaito yang melihat gelagat Len yang agak berbeda sebelum dan sesudah tidur dalam kelas,

"hoi Len kau kenapa? Tumben sekali kau seperti ini?!" ujar Kaito sambil merangkul Len

"ahh tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit pusing akibat baru bangun tidur tadi,"

Tiba tiba Kaito merasakan hawa yang kurang mengenakkan di sekelilingnya tapi Kaito sengaja untuk tidak memperdulikannya, ketika Kaito sedang melihat kearah Len karena ingin mebicarakan tugas kelompok yang diberikan oleh guru Kimia tadi, Kaito melihat _Tante K_ di sebelah Len.

Karena rumah Len dengan Kaito berdekatan jadi biasanya mereka pulang bersama dan berangkat bersama, tapi kali ini Len pulang lebih awal karena dia sedang kurang enak badan sejak pelajaran Kimia tadi, tapi ketika melewati gerbang sekolah kepala Len terasa sangat berat dan terasa ingin kembali ke sekolah, tidak lebih tepatnya kembali ke kelas.

* * *

Cerita ini berdasarkan kisah nyata Author sendiri. kalau ngerokok di kamar mandi itu memang terjadi**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**

**CERITA INI HANYA CERITA FIKSI BELAKA JIKA ADA KESAMAAN ALUR, TEMPAT, DAN NAMA OC MOHON DIMAAFKAN.**

**DAN CHARACTER YANG ADA DI FICT INI PUNYA **

** , DAN CRYPTON FUTURE MEDIA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING **

**OOC, TYPO, CERTA TIDAK NYAMBUNG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Special Thanks For:**

Benga yang menjadi narasumber cerita ini, anak anak iot kelasan ane dan juga para pembaca yang udah repot-repot mereview bahkan sampai memfavorite kan fict gaje ane

**Before Story:**

Karena rumah Len dengan Kaito berdekatan jadi biasanya mereka pulang bersama dan berangkat bersama, tapi kali ini Len pulang lebih awal karena dia sedang kurang enak badan sejak pelajaran Kimia tadi, tapi ketika melewati gerbang sekolah kepala Len terasa sangat berat dan terasa ingin kembali ke sekolah, tidak lebih tepatnya kembali ke kelas.

Chapter 2

**Bagian 1**

Len pun memaksakan badannya kembali ke rumah nya dengan lunglai, Len berjalan sendirian. Beruntung jarak sekolah ke rumah Len hanya berjarak kurang lebih lima ratus meter dan biasanya waktu unutk Len berjalan kaki membutuhkan waktu sekitar tiga puluh menit. Beruntung Kaito membawa motor dan melihat Len yang sedang berjalan kaki dengan lunglai, jadi Kaito pun membonceng Len, sampai kerumahnya

"hoi kau ini kenapa dari pelajaran kimia tadi kau kelihatan aneh?" tanya Kaito

"apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau akan semua permintaaan mu akan di wujudkan, Kaito?"

"kalau begitu aku ingin Miku memutuskan hubungannya dengan Kazu, dan aku ingin menjadi pacarnya Miku,"jawab Kaito yang disusul oleh gelak tawa nya

"walaupun itu dengan mengorbankan teman mu?"

"ya~ mau tak mau,"

Tak sadar mereka berdua sudah berada di depan rumah Len, "terimakasih Kaito,". Len pun berjalan sempoyongan masuk ke dalam rumah nya, sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit, ketika Len membuka pintu rumahnya, Len melihat sosok perempuan berpakaian putih kusam berambut panjang berwarna hitam dan wajah nya tertutupi oleh rambut, Len yang melihat ini langsung kaget dan terjatuh ke belakang dan mencoba lari dari depan pintu rumah nya karena Len sedang tidak enak badan, Len pun jatuh pingsan di halaman rumahnya, beruntung tetangga Len melihat ketika Len jatuh pingsan, jika tidak, mungkin Len akan tidak sadarkan diri sampai besok karena Len ini hidup sendiri, dan juga, jika Len sudah di rumah Len tidak akan keluar kecuali untuk ke sekolah, ke tempat game, dan juga ke supermarket untuk membeli makan, selain itu Len tidak akan keluar rumahnya.

Ketika Len tak sadarkan diri, di dalam alam sadar Len bertemu dengan _Tante K_ dari sekolahnya, tidak lebih tepatnya dari kelas nya untuk menanyakan tawaran yang tadi dia berikan kepada Len,

"nah Len bagaimana apa kau mau menerima tawaran ku?" tanya _Tante K_ tersebut sambil tersenyum jahat,

"kalau aku jawab iya, apa keuntungan yang aku dapatkan, dan jika tidak apa yang akan terjadi kepadaku?"

"hahahaha. Len umur mu ini kan masih 16 tahun kenapa kau sudah pikun seperti ini hah?! bukankah aku sudah memberi tahu mu tadi di sekolah?"

"baiklah aku akan membantumu tapi, jika kau sudah selesai dengan urusan mu tolong jangan mengganggu ku lagi,"pinta Len dengan sangat, yang disusul oleh tawa dari _Tante K_

"apa hanya itu Len?"

"nanti akan ku pikirkan lagi,"

"baiklah kalau begitu," ujar _Tante K_ dan langsung menghilang begitu saja, dan bersamaan dengan itu Len tersadar di dalam kamarnya, yang sudah ramai dengan teman-teman nya karena di kabari oleh Kaito, dan kebetulan ada Lola jadi, Len pun bisa berbincang empat mata dengan Lola. Keitka semua nya berpamitan untuk pulang kerumahnya masing-masing, tapi Len menahan Lola,

"kenapa Len? Kenapa aku tidak boleh pulang?"

"aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu untuk mu, Lola"

"apa itu?"

"jika kau mendapat tawaran kalau kau membantu orang yang memberi tawaran itu, dia akan mengabulkan segala keinginan mu,"

"tergantung,", Len pun memeringkan kepalanya karena bingung dengan jawaban Lola tadi,

"tergantung?"

"iya tergantung jika dia memberikan syarat yang merugikan aku akan menolak," jawab Lola

"lagi pula kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu?"tanya Lola

"karena aku mendapatkan tawaran seperti itu tadi di perjalanan pulang sekolah,"

"he~"

"baik lah aku pulang ya Len" ujar Lola sambil meninggalkan Len, dan Len pun mengantar Lola sampai depan pintu rumah nya, Lola pun berpamitan dengan Len.

Len pun kembali ke kamarnya tapi, sebelum Len ke kamarnya Len berjalan ke arah dapur untuk mengambil minum, ketika Len membuka lemari pendingin nya bukan isi lemari pendingin yang Len lihat melainkan sebuah kepala manusia yang setengah membusuk dan sebagian kepalanya sudah di penuhi oleh ulat. Len pun langsung menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengeluarkan isi lambung nya sekarang, karena melihat kepala manusia yang sudah membusuk sebagian tersebut. Len pung langsung menutup lemari pendingin nya karena sudah tidak merasa haus lagi dan langsung pergi ke kamar nya karena melihat hal tadi pun cukup membuat kepala Len berkunang-kunang,dengan menghela nafas sedikit dan melanjutkan niat nya untuk tidur karena hal tadi, tapi, walaupun jarak antara dapur dengan kamar nya hanya beberapa meter, tapi Len seperti berjalan dari rumah nya ke sekolah dengan kondisi yang kurang sehat. "Len~" pendengaran Len yang masih tajam setajam pisau dapur pun mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggil nya dengan lemah, dari suaranya pun seorang perempuan, Len pun tidak menggubris panggilan tersebut karena Len sedang ingin tidur.

**Bagian 2**

Len terbangun karena alarmnya yang sudah menunjukkan jam setengah lima pagi dengan wajah kusut, dengan malas Len beranjak dari tempat tidur nya sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya, dengan rambut yang kusut dan juga wajah yang seperti habis memminum minuman keras yang sangat banyak, Len pun segera menuju kamar mandi nya. Len pun menaruh semua pakaian nya di tempat cucian kotor, yang terletak di dalam kamar mandi. Ketika Len melewati sebuah cermin didalam cermin itu ada sosok gadis putih dengan rambut panjang semata kaki dengan wajah hancur sebagian, sosok itupun memeperhatikan Len, Len yang merasa di perhatikan menengok ke depan cermin tadi, tapi Len tidak melihat apa-apa, selain bayangan nya sendiri.

'mungkin cuman perasaan ku saja,' gumam Len, tapi ketika Len menoleh ke arah shower terlintas sosok anak kecil yang sedang memegang boneka dan sedang mengusap-usap kepala boneka nya yang kumal dan kusam, tapi ketika Len melihat ke arah yang tadi tidak ada apa-apa selain tempat sabun, Keringat dingin Len pun mulai mengucur dengan deras. Len pun langsung mandi dengan merencanakan sesuatu.

Len pun keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya, "ahhh segarnya," ujar Len dengan senang walaupun kemarin Len sedang tidak enak badan, tapi sekarang Len sudah baikan itu adalah kelebihan yang di berikan oleh tuhan untuk Len walaupun dia sedang sakit sehari setelah itu Len kembali sehat, jika tidak mungkin Len beberapa hari untuk sembuh. Len pun mengambil baju seragamnya dengan baju putih dan celana hitam dengan dasi hitam dengan santai Len berjalan ke minimarket di dekat rumah nya yang bisa di bilang jarak antara rumah Len dengan minimarket tersebut kurang lebih dua ratus meter di dalam perjalanan nya, Len melihat hal-hal aneh seperti, orang yang sedang duduk di pinggir jalan dengan tatapan kosong dan berwajah pucat, ada juga anak kecil yang sedang berlari-lari di tengah jalan padahal itu jam lima pagi jarang untuk anak-anak bermain sepagi buta ini. dengan wajah aneh Len melanjutkan jalannya dengan agak terburu-buru, lagi pula ini pertama kalinya Len melihat seperti itu di pagi hari, kemarin pagi Len tidak melihat hal-hal tersebut. Di dalam minimarket pun Len juga melihat hal yang sama tapi kali ini sosok perempuan yang sedang berdiri di belakang penjaga kasir, Len pun cepat-cepat untuk mengambil barang belanjaan nya, dan langsung pulang dengan jalan yang tergesa-gesa, tentu saja sebelum keluar dari minimarket Len membayar belanjaan nya terlebih dahulu.

"ano~ permisi" panggil seseorang, seketika Len pun kaget bukan kepalang, dengan seketika Len menengok kebelakang, ternyata itu adalah sosok gadis dengan rambut pendek sebahu, dan juga memakai seragam yang sama dengan Len, yang berarti dia itu adalah salah satu siswi dari sekolahnya,

"a-ada apa?" tanya Len

"kalau ke sekolah SMA Uta apakah lewat sini?" tanya gadis tersebut, Len pun menyadari bahwa gadis itu adalah murid pindahan

"ya bisa lewat sini, tapi kalau sekarang sekolah masih sepi sekali seperti gang yang gelap"

Mendengar penjelasan Len, wajah gadis itu pun berubah kecewa

"eeeeto~ bagaimana kalau kau berisitirahat di rumah ku saja? Lagi pula rumah ku tidak terlalu jauh kok." tawar Len

"tidak apa-apakah?" tanya gadis itu dengan wajah senang dengan pipi agak memerah

"tidak apa-apa. Oh iya nama ku Len, Len Kagamine. siapa nama mu?"

"nama ku Kawada Reni, kau boleh memanggil ku Reni," jawab gadis tadi yang bernama Reni tersebut, dan Len pun mengajak Reni ke rumah nya, yang sederhana di dalam perjalan pulang Len dari minimarket yang ditemani oleh Reni, Reni dengan gugup berjalan di belakang Len.

Ketika Len masuk ke halaman rumahnya Reni melihat sosok putih yang menunggu di belakang gerbang rumah Len, sosok putih itu pun juga mengikuti Len ketika masuk kedalam rumahnya. Dengan penasaran Reni pun menanyakan hal tersebut kepada Len

"a-ano Len apa kau melihat bayangan putih tadi di belakang gerbang?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Reni bulu kuduk Len mulai berdiri, "a-apakau bisa melihatnya juga?" tanya Len

"entahlah tadi aku juga melihat sekilas saja,"

"oh iya Len kemana orang tua mu?"

"orang tua? Orang tua ku sudah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu,"

"ma-maaf" ujar Reni dengan nada menyesal.

Waktu pun sudah menunjukkan jam setengah enam pagi Len dan Reni pun berangkat dari rumah Len, tidak sengaja Len dan Reni bertemu dengan Kaito di jalan

"hoi Len!" teriak Kaito dari sepeda motor nya, yang berhenti tepat di depan Len dan juga Reni,

"hoi Len siapa gadis di sebelah mu ini?" tanya Kaito dengan nada yang agak membentak, mungkin Kaito iri kepada Len walaupun dia shota tapi dia selalu baik kepada teman-temannya, pintar di kelas, dan juga mudah mendapatkan perempuan yang didekatinya contohnya Miku, baru seminggu Len dekat dengan nya, Miku pun sudah menjadi kekasih nya.

"ah~ perkenalkan nama saya Reni, Kawada Reni. saya ini teman masa kecil Len," jawab Reni dengan seenaknya saja, Len pun terkaget kaget mendengar jawaban Reni ini,

"hati-hatilah Kawada teman mu ini mungkin sudah berubah dari yang dulu….!"ujar Kaito dengan agak menekankan pada kata teman tadi, ternyata selama ini Kaito juga mempunyai rasa iri dengan Len yang segera di ketahui oleh Len dari perkataan nya tadi, Len pun hanya tersenyum tipis, dan dilihat oleh Reni, "ne, Len kenapa kau tersenyum?" tanya Reni, tapi tidak di jawab oleh Len, Len pun melanjutkan jalan nya yang sempat berhenti tadi.

**Bagian 3**

Len pun tiba di sekolah dengan santai tapi tidak bersama Reni, karena Reni sedang mengurus perpindahannya di ruang guru dan juga dia harus berbicara dengan kepala sekolah. Ketika Len tiba di kelas Len langsung menuju meja nya yaitu tempat paling belakang dan langsung memposisikan tangan dan kepalanya ditaruh dimeja dengan tangan sebagai alas untuk kepalanya.

"astaga…! Sekarang masih pagi Len! Kau sudah mau tidur lagi di kelas?!" tanya Miku

"siapa bilang sekarang sudah siang? Aku juga hanya menghilangkan pegal-pegal di belakang punggungku," jawab Len sambil memukul-mukul punggung nya. Melihat hal ini Miku langsung _sweatdrop_ dan langsung berjalan ke arah bangku nya, tepat ketika Miku meninggalkan Len bel sekolah pun berbunyi, dan para siswa pun bergegas ke meja nya masing masing, tak lama kemudian bukan guru jam pelajaran yang masuk melainkan wali kelas yang masuk.

"selamat pagi anak-anak!" ujar wali kelas dengan semangat

"selamat pagi bu!" saut para siswa dengan punuh semangat kecuali Len,

"kalian pasti bertanya tanya kenapa aku berada disini kan? Ini karena kelas kita kedatangan siswi pindahan" ujar wali kelas Len dengan segera kelas menjadi ribut

"tenang semuanya!"ujar wali kelas dengan lantang, "kau boleh masuk," setelah wali kelas memerintahkan masuk, masuklah seorang siswi dengan rambut sebahu dan berwajah imut dengan malu-malu, Len tak menyangka kalau dia akan sekelas dengan dia padahal baru tadi dia bertemu dengan nya

"semua nya perkenalkan nama saya Kawada Reni, kalian bisa memanggil saya Reni. saya pindahan dari SMA Utaite, semuanya mohon bimbingan nya" ujar Reni setelah perkenalan tadi Reni melihat Len yang sedang duduk dengan bertopang dagu, bukan hanya Len yang dilihatnya tapi ada sosok lain yang dilihat oleh Reni, yaitu sosok wanita paruh baya yang sedang duduk di samping kanan Len, dan juga ada sosok wanita berambut panjang yang sedang berdiri di belakang Len

"kau bisa duduk di sebelah Kagamine Len, Kawada-san" ujar wali kelas dan yang disusul angggukan dari Reni bertanda mengerti dan juga Reni langsung berjalan ke arah tempat duduk di sebelah kanan Len.

Ketika Reni melewati sosok wanita paruh baya itu, sosok itu pun langsung memelototi Reni, Reni pun panik dan berjalan dengan agak cepat ke arah tempat duduk nya. Reni langsung duduk di sebelah kiri Len dan menanyakan tentang sosok paruh baya yang duduk disebelah kiri Len.

"ne Len apa kau tidak melihat sesuatu di sebelah kanan mu? Atau itu hanya khayalan ku saja?"

Mendengar pernyataan dari Reni tadi Len langsung memalingkan wajah nya ke arah kanan nya, ketika Len menoleh ke arah kanannya sosok wanita paruh baya itu pun juga menoleh kearah Len , walaupun begitu Len juga bisa melihat sosok paruh baya itu dan juga sosok wanita yang ada di belakang nya. Ketika sosok wanita paruh baya itu menoleh kearah Len entah kebiasaan Len jika ada yang orang yang lebih tua usia nya Len selalu memberi senyuman sambil menunduk, Len pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan sosok paruh baya itu, sosok itu pun membalas perlakuan Len dengan hal yang sama dengan memberikan senyuman, Reni yang melihat ini pun bingung bukan kepalang.

"ne Len kenapa kau tadi memberi senyuman kepada sosok wanita paruh baya tadi?" tanya Reni kepada Len

"entahlah, mungkin itu sebuah kebiasaan aneh yang ku miliki" jawab Len sambil mengangkat ke dua bahunya, mendengar hal tadi pun Reni langsung tertawa, tapi sekarang masih dalam jam pelajaran, jadi tertawa Reni masih dalam volume kecil, tapi teman-teman Len seperti Rin, Miku, Meiko, Lola, dan Lenka masih bisa mendengar tawa dari mereka berdua

"sssssstttt~ jangan berisik sekarang masih jam pelajaran!" ujar Lenka.

Tak terasa jam pun sudah menunjukkan jam istirahat bagi para siswa Uta dengan segera Len mengambil isi tas nya dan langsung menghampiri Kaito

"hoi Kaito pinjam korek _dong_" ujar Len

"ambil saja di tas ku! Di tempat biasa"

"kau mau ikut tidak Mikuo?" tawar Len

"tidak terimakasih" jawab Mikuo halus

Len pun tidak mempermasalah kan tentang jawaban Mikuo tadi, yang terpenting Len harus mengambil korek api di tas Kaito. Setelah mengacak-acak isi tas Kaito, akhir nya Len menemukan apa yang di cari nya yaitu korek, tapi tak sengaja Len melihat gelang yang diminta oleh _Tante K_ dengan seketika Len mengambil gelang tersebut dan mengantonginya bersamaan dengan korek api milik Kaito. Len pun menuju kamar mandi dan langsung membakar batang rokok miliknya, baru beberapa menit Len dikamar mandi ada yang memanggil nya dari suaranya Len mengetahui nya yaitu Miku, maklum Len merokok nya di kamar mandi wanita jadi wanita bisa masuk tapi ada pengecualian bagi perokok di sekolahnya

"kenapa Miku?!" teriak Len dari dalam wc

"…." Miku tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Len


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER**

**CERITA INI HANYA CERITA FIKSI BELAKA JIKA ADA KESAMAAN ALUR, TEMPAT, DAN NAMA OC MOHON DIMAAFKAN.**

**DAN CHARACTER YANG ADA DI FICT INI PUNYA **

** , DAN CRYPTON FUTURE MEDIA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING **

**OOC, TYPO, CERTA TIDAK NYAMBUNG, GAJENESS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dan ini berdasarkan kisah nyata bahkan author mengambil bagian dalam character dalam fict ini**

Chapter 3

**Bagian 1**

"…." Miku pun tidak menjawab panggilan Len. Len pun melanjutkan merokok nya yang tinggal setengah batang tadi, karena penasaran Len melongok dari dalam kamar mandi untuk mengecek apakah tadi yang memanggil Miku atau bukan, ketika Len melongok keluar kamar mandi, bukan Miku yang dilihat nya, melainkan sosok anak kecil dengan setengah kepala dan hanya menyisakan dari rahang bawah hingga kaki nya, sosok itu pun menadah seperti meminta sesuatu dari Len, Len yang tidak mengerti dari sosok setengah kepala tadi hanya kebingungan dengan apa yang diminta oleh sosok setengah kepala tadi. Karena takut Len langsung membuang putung rokok nya ke toilet, tanpa menyiramnya terlebih dahulu dan langsung berlari keluar kamar mandi menuju kelasnya, dengan keringat dingin membasahi wajah nya.

"hoi, Len kau kenapa? Wajah mu seperti habis di melihat hantu Len," tanya Mikuo sambil mengunyah negi crispy nya

"kalau aku memang habis melihat nya, apa yang akan kau katakan hah?!"

"aku akan mengatakan WOW sambil salto," ujar Mikuo dengan tampang bodoh nya, mendengar jawaban bodoh dari Mikuo, Len langsung memukul kepala Miku dengan lumayan keras

"sakit tahu…!" keluh Mikuo.

Len pun tidak memperdulikan keluhan Mikuo dan langsung duduk di kursi nya, entah kenapa kelas di bagian belakang menjadi sejuk padahal tidak ada AC dan juga angin yang berhembus yang membuat seketika Len mengantuk. Karena tidak kuat menahan rasa kantuk nya Len pun tertidur, dan Len pun bermimpi.

Len yang bertemu dengan_ Tante K_ dan _Tante K_ sudah tahu kalau Len sudah mendapatkan gelang _Hermit_ Kaito, jadi _Tante K_ ingin meminta gelang tersebut dari Len.

"nah, Len apa kau mau memberikannya pada ku?" tanya _Tante K_, dan Len dengan wajah bingung, tapi Len teringat perkataan Kaito waktu itu, dan wajah Len berubah menjadi kesal, Len pun langsung mengambil gelang yang ada di saku celanannya dan memberikannya kepada _Tante K_ dengan cara melemparnya.

"apakah sudah selesai?"tanya Len

"tentu saja Len, sesuai janji ku aku akan menjadi peliharaan mu. Len,"ujar _Tante K_ sambil menunduk di hadapan Len, dan setelah itu pun Len terbangun karena di bangunkan oleh Reni, dengan sayup-sayup Len melihat sekeliling nya, ada yang nampak berbeda dari kelas nya, yang biasa di tempati oleh 32 orang, dan sekarang lebih dari itu,

"hoi Reni! Kenapa di sini banyak sekali orang?" tanya Len yang masih sempoyongan, Reni yang mendengar pertanyaan Len pun kebingungan padahal di kelasnya seperti biasa tapi ada beberapa anak yang tidak masuk,

"apa kau masih mengigau Len tidak banyak orang disini hanya ada 32 siswa,"

"tapi…." Putus Len karena melihat Miku sedang duduk duduk di depannya tapi dengan posisi membelakangi Len, tapi Len bukan melihat Miku tapi sosok nenek yang sedang mengelus elus kepala Miku,

"ne Reni, apa kau melihat sesuatu didepan ku?" tanya Len

"hmm… tidak, aku tidak meliha…" putus Reni karena dia melihat sosok hitam besar dan tinggi tepat di depan Len.

'Len terimakasih telah membantu ku, hihihihihihi' Len mendengar bisikan entah dari mana Len pun langsung menutup telinganya karena telinga nya terasa sakit.

**Bagian 2**

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi, tapi Len dan Reni masih berada di kelas karena mereka berdua berencana ingin belajar bersama untuk menghadapi ujian tengah semester yang akan di laksanakan pada minggu depan.

"maaf Len untuk pertama kali bertemu dengan mu aku selalu merepotkan mu" ujar Reni

"tidak apa-apa kok Reni, lagi pula aku tidak keberatan kok, karena rumah ku selalu kosong paling juga ada beberapa orang yang berkunjung kerumah ku, dan juga rumah mu jauh kan?"jawab Len dengan panjang lebar, mendengar jawaban Len, wajah Reni pun berubah menjadi agak kemerahan, tak sadar perkataan Len tadi masih bisa di dengar oleh Miku yang tidak sengaja mendengar perkataan Len tadi

'lebih baik kau ikut saja dengan mereka apa kau tidak penasaran apa saja yang di lakukan jika ada laki-laki dan perempuan dalam satu rumah yang sepi?'tanpa basa-basi lagi Miku segera mengirim e-mail ke Len.

** To: ****Len_Kagamine **

** Subject:**

** Len apa aku boleh belajar bersama dengan mu?**

Miku pun langsung mengantongi handphone nya, dan dia ternyata lupa mengambil kalung Lola yang di lihatnya tadi pada saat jam istirahat, Miku pun langsung berjalan ke luar gerbang sekolah, di dalam perjalan menuju gerbang sekolah Miku menerima e-mail dari Len

**From: ****Len_kagamine **

** Subject:**

** Tentu saja boleh Miku, kebetulan Reni juga ingin belajar bersama, aku tunggu di depan gerbang sekolah.**

Miku yang mendapat e-mail seperti tadi pun berjalan dengan senyuman menghiasi wajah nya dan wajah yang memerah.

Sampai di depan gerbang sekolah Miku bertemu dengan Reni dan juga Len, Miku yang melihat Len langsung berlari kecil untuk memperpendek jarak antara mereka bertiga, Len melihat Miku pun agak aneh, karena tidak biasanya Miku seperti tadi.

"Hoi Miku kau sakit ya?" tanya Len sambil memegang kening Miku

"tidak," jawab Miku dengan santai, tapi ketika Len melepas tangannya dari kening Miku ada sekelebat bayangan putih lewat di hadapan nya, Len pun mengeluarkan keringat dingin dari wajah tampannya.

"kau kenapa Len?" tanya Reni

"tidak, tadi aku hanya melihat asap dengan kecepatan cahaya," jawab Len sambil menjatuhkan kepalanya, tapi ada yang lebih aneh lagi karena Miku tidak mempunyai bayangan dirinya sendiri. Len pun hanya menyimpan rahasia ini dari yang lainnya,

"Len sebaiknya kita lebih cepat kerumah mu karena hari sudah mulai gelap," ujar Reni, memang hari sudah mulai gelap dan langit pun sudah memperlihatkan warna oranye

"baiklah"

Mereka pun berjalan dengan Len yang berada di tengah tengah dengan Reni di sebelah kanan dekat dengan jalan raya dan di sebelah kiri adalah Miku yang dekat dengan gedung dan juga rumah penduduk, ketika Len melewati gedung bertingkat yang sedang di bangun, Len mempunyai firasat buruk, tapi Len tetap menyembunyikan firasat buruk nya. Tiba tiba ada angin kencang yang berhemus dari depan tapi yang merasakannya hanya Len seorang bahkan Reni dan juga Miku yang berada dekat dengan nya tidak merasakannya sama sekali, tidak sengaja Reni terkilir di dekat proyek gedung karena tidak sengaja menginjak lubang, dengan reflek Len menolong Reni, Miku pun masih berjalan dengan santai ketika Miku di depan proyek gedung tersebut Miku berteriak "Hei kenapa kalian lama sekali?!" teriak Miku tak disadari oleh Miku mobil pengaduk semen yang ada di samping Miku perlahan mundur dan Miku tepat berada di belakangnya, Len yang melihat mobil pengaduk semen yang sedang mundur itu pun berteriak tapi sayang teriakan Len tidak sampai ke telinga Miku karena mobill pengaduk semen sedang melakukan tugas nya yang menimbulkan suara berisik. Ketika Len ingin menghampiri Miku, tapi mobil pengaduk semen sudah melindas Miku hanya tangan kanan nya saja yang tidak terlindas oleh mobil pengaduk semen tadi.

Setelah mobil pengaduk semen berhasil melindas Miku tepat di hadapan Len, Len langsung berlari ke dalam proyek,

"Hei mobil pengaduk semen kalian telah melindas seseorang tahu…!" teriak Len dengan penuh emosi di dalam proyek, pekerja proyek pun mendengar teriakan Len dan langsung menghentikan pekerjaan mereka,

"kalian harus tanggung jawab!" ujar Len sambil berlinang air mata di samping mobil pengaduk semen yang melindas Miku,

"hei kau bukannya yang mengendarai mobil pengaduk semen ini. Apa kau lupa untuk menarik rem tangan nya?" ujar salah seorang pekerja proyek kepada supir mobil pengaduk semen. Beberaa saat kemudian teman teman Miku datang ke tempat kejadian seperti Kaito, Lola, Rin, dan Meiko, dan juga Kazu yang bernotabene kekasih Miku sekarang karena di kabari oleh Len,

"hoi Len bisa kita bicara sebentar?" ajak Kaito, Len pun mengikuti Kaito dari belakang menuju tempat dimana mereka sering bermain bersama

"kenapa kau biarkan Miku terlindas seperti itu hah?!"tanya Kaito dengan kasar

"aku sudah memanggilnya tapi dia tidak dengar!" jawab Len dengan agak kesal

"bukannya kau menolong Reni terlebih dahulu kan?!" mendengar pernyataan Kaito tadi Len sedikit merasa bersalah terhadap Miku, dan juga teman temannya

"aku ingin menolongnya tapi mobil itu…" putus Len karena mengingat kejadian mengenaskan tadi sambil menutup mulut nya karena terasa sangat mual,

"jangan banyak alasan Len!" ujar Kaito dan langsung meninju wajah Len sampai Len terjatuh, Kaito pun memukuli Len hingga babak belur. Len pun tidak melawan karena dia sudah merasa bersalah terhadap mereka, Kaito tidak akan berhenti jika tidak ada Reni yang menengah kan mereka

"Shion, maaf karena telah membuat Miku seperti tadi ini semua salah ku! Karena aku tidak hati hati" ujar Reni, Kaito pun hanya berdecak kesal dan langsung meninggalkan Reni dan Len berdua, tidak bertiga dengan _Tante K_ yang sedari tadi bersama Len

"Len maaf kan aku karena semua salah ku. Kau pun juga terkena masalah" ujar Reni sambil menunduk karena rasa bersalah kepada Len, Len pun hanya bisa tersenyum sambil mengelus-kepala Reni, Reni yang diperlakukan seperti tadi pun kaget

"tidak apa-apa Reni," ujar Len sambil tersenyum. Len pun mencoba bediri dengan bantuan Reni, tidak sengaja Reni melihat sekelebat bayangan putih melintas di hadapan nya ketika Reni sedangn membantu Len untuk berdiri, tapi Reni mencoba untuk tidak menanyakannya,

**Bagian 3**

Ketika Len pulang bersama Reni ke rumah nya, Len menceritakan segalanya kepada Reni, Reni pun mengerti kenapa Len memberikan gelang _Hermit_ Kaito kepada _Tante K_ di sekolah, itu pun karena Kaito akan mengorbankan apa pun untuk mencapai tujuan hidupnya walaupun mengorbankan teman dan sahabatnya sendiri.

"he~ tak kusangka kalian, walaupun terlihat akrab tapi ternyata ada permasalahan tersendiri,"ujar Reni, Len pun hanya menunduk sambil memegangi pipi nya yang memar.

"aku juga tidak terlalu memikirkannya" jawab Len dengan nada yang sangat lesu, mereka pun berjalan ke arah rumah Len yang tinggal berjarak kurang lebih sepuluh meter lagi,

"terima kasih Reni telah menemani ku pulang," ujar Len dengan tampang murung,

"sudah lah Len lagi pula rumah ku searah kok, dan juga anggap saja itu tanda terimakasih atas makanan tadi pagi," ujar Reni sambil tersenyum, Len pun ikut tersenyum dengan senyum yang di paksakan.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER**

**CERITA INI HANYA CERITA FIKSI BELAKA JIKA ADA KESAMAAN ALUR, TEMPAT, DAN NAMA OC MOHON DIMAAFKAN.**

**DAN CHARACTER YANG ADA DI FICT INI PUNYA **

** , DAN CRYPTON FUTURE MEDIA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING **

**OOC, TYPO, CERTA TIDAK NYAMBUNG, GAJENESS, and Little Gore**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dan ini berdasarkan kisah nyata bahkan author mengambil bagian dalam character dalam fict ini**

Chapter 4

**Bagian 1**

Len pun duduk termenung di ranjang kamar nya karena masih mengingat kejadian Miku dua hari yang lalu, sambil memegangi pipinya yang masih membiru Len dan dia pun masih menyesali kepergian Miku

"hihihihi Len kenapa kau murung seperti itu?" tanya _Tante K_ yang muncul entah dari mana,

"ini semua salah mu tahu!" jawab Len dengan penuh amarah kepada _Tante K_

"bukannya itu bagus Len kau bisa mendekati Reni secara bebas?"

"apa maksud mu?" tanya Len yang bingung

"kau pikir kenapa Miku tiba-tiba ingin belajar di rumah mu…?" putus _Tante K_

"…." Len pun tidak menjawab pertanyaan _Tante K_ tadi

"itu karena Miku masih mencitai kepada mu Len dan kau tidak menyadarinya? payah sekali kau Len hihihihihi,"

"oh iya Len satu lagi dan berkat kau lagi aku sudah mendapatkan kalung _Demon Piece_ berkat kau tadi, karena itu aku akan memberimu sebuah hadiah yang sangat bagus untuk mu," ujar _Tante K_ dan langsung menghilang begitu saja, Len yang emosinya sedang tidak stabil hanya bisa mengacark acak rambutnya untuk melampiaskan kekesalan nya dan juga menyesali dirinya sendiri yang membuat Miku pergi dari dunia ini untuk selamanya.

Len berdiri dari ranjang nya dan pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minum, Len berjalan ke dapur sambil menyumpah serapahi dirinya sendiri, Len pun membuka lemari pendingin namun Len masih ragu apakah di dalam lemari pendingin nya berisi seperti beberapa hari yang lalu, dengan lemas Len membuka pintu lemari pendingin nya kali ini Len bernafas lega karena di dalam lemari pendinginnya bukan berisi kepala maupun bagian tubuh manusia yang membusuk lagi, Len pun mengambil air yang berada di lemari pendingin nya, dan langsung meminumnya tanpa menggunakan gelas. Tiba tiba bel rumah Len pun berbunyi Len pun dengan lemas menuju pintu rumahnya

"siapa?" tanya Len dari dalam rumah

"ini aku Reni" ujar Reni yang di luar rumah, Len pun membukakan pintu rumah nya dan mempersilahkan Reni masuk, Reni pun memasuki rumah Len yang sepi,

"Maaf mengganggu pada saat seperti ini Len," ujar Reni

"ya… tidak apa-apa kok, tapi saat ini di rumah ku sedang tidak ada makanan, karena aku selama dua hari ini tidak pergi berkerja," ujar Len

"tidak apa-apa kok Len," jawab Reni sambil tersenyum tulus, dan terdiam sejenak karena melihat Len kelihatan lesu dan lemas,

"Len apa kau sudah makan selama dua hari ini?" tanya Reni dengan penuh khawatir

"su-sudah kok, hehehe," jawab Len dengan tawa yang di paksakan, walaupun Len berkata demikian Reni mengetahui kalau Len sedang berbohong,

"ayolah Len jangan berbohong kau belum makan sejak kejadian Miku beberapa hari yang lalu kan?" tanya Reni dengan penuh khawatir. Sejak saat itu Len memang sudah tidak mempunyai nafsu makan yang baik.

"bagaimana kalau aku yang memasak untuk mu?" tawar Reni

"eh? Apa?!"

"anggap saja balas budi atas kebaikan mu pada beberapa hari yang lalu," ujar Reni dengan senyum tulus

"kau…." Ujar Len dengan tertunduk pasrah, tiba-tiba suara bel dari rumah Len tertdengar

"sebentar~!" ujar Len dengan nada malas, ketika Len membukakan pintunya dia pun tidak percaya apa yang dilihat nya sekarang

"Mi-Miku?"ujar Len terbata-bata, Len pun langsung memeluknya dengan erat, gadis itu pun terkaget yang tiba tiba memeluk nya dengan erat

"a-ano~ bagaimana kau tahu nama ku?"tanya gadis yang mengaku Miku itu

"eh?"

"apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"tanya Miku dengan wajah heran, Len pun pasrah dan melepaskan pelukannya tapi masih mengenggam bahu Miku

"maaf sepertinya aku salah orang," ujar Len dengan menunduk

"ano~ apakah aku boleh tinggal disini?" ujar Miku dengan menunduk

"eh?" Len pun kaget dengan pertanyaan Miku tadi

"eetoo~ tadi aku bertemu seorang perempuan dan menanyakan apakah aku punya tempat tinggal? Lalu dia memperbolehkanku tinggal disini" jelas miku panjang kali lebar, mendengar penjelasan Miku tadi cukup untuk membuat Len bingung tujuh turunan, dua tanjakan, dan delapan tikungan

"eeetoo~ apa kau bisa mendeskripsikan wajah perempuan itu?" tanya Len

"hmmm wanita tadi berambut panjang, dan berpakaian putih," jawab Miku sambil mengingat ingat paras wanita yang memperbolehkan dia tinggal di rumah Len, Len pun menghela nafas setelah Miku menjelaskan paras wanita yang memperbolehkannya tinngal di rumah Len

"ya, kau boleh tinggal disini," ujar Len sembari memberi jalan untuk masuk

"terima kasih, hmmm" ujar Miku

"Len, Len Kagamine"

"terimakasih Len," ujar Miku dengan senyum polos, Miku pun memasuki rumah Len dengan agak cangggung

"hei Reni! Kita ada kedatangan tamu!" ujar Len. Reni pun menghentikan pekerjaannya sebentar, dan menghampiri Len, Reni pun tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

"Mi-Miku?" tanya Reni terbata-bata,

"y-ya? Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu nama ku? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Miku sambil memiringkan kepalanya seraya kebingungan. Reni pun langsung memeluk Miku, reaksi yang sama ketika Len melihat Miku kembali setelah melihat Miku terlindas mobil pengaduk semen di depan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"a-ano,, kenapa kau menangis? Apa aku melakukan sebuah kesalahan?" tanya Miku dengan nada canggung,

"tidak Miku, tidak. Aku hanya senang bisa melihat mu lagi di sini," ujar Reni sambil mengusap air matanya.

"kenapa kalian meliahat ku langsung seperti itu? apa aku pernah bertemu dengan kalian?" tanya Miku dengan bingung, Reni yang mendengar ini pun kaget kenapa Miku bisa melupakan Len yang bernotabene sebagai teman dekatnya bisa melupakannya dengan cepat.

"apa kau bersekolah?" tanya Reni

"ya aku bersekolah di SMA Uta dan saya masih kelas XI" jawab Miku dengan santai, mendengar jawab Miku pun Reni tercengang kalau dia ingat tentang sekolahnya tapi bagaimana dia tidak ingat tentang Len dan Reni, Mungkin kalau Reni masih memungkinkan untuk Miku lupa karena dia baru saja mengenal Reni, dan juga baru mengakrabkan diri, tapi Reni menyembunyikan kekagetannya di hadapan Miku.

"anoo kalau kau kelas sebelas, kau jurusan apa?" tanya Reni penasaran

"aku jurusan IPA, kelas IPA 3" jawab Miku


End file.
